Betrayal,Bombs,and True love
by mohan.elizabeth06
Summary: Nancy finds herself betrayed by someone close to her, however someone she befriended from her previous cases saves her, somone who never stopped loving her.
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Nancy was shopping at Bayport outlet with friends Bess, George and boyfriend Ned Nickerson. It had been almost a month since she solved the mystery of the Thirteenth Pearl, and the young detective was looking forward to a new adventure. Little did she know that one of her friends would betray her and murder thousands.

The gang was hungry was hungry and decided to go eat lunch at Los toletes. After placing order, Ned said he would take their bags back to the car and the girls said they would use the restroom. After the girls left however, Ned went to the men's restroom inside the restroom and placed a time bomb , thinking, I can't believe I got making Nancy thinking that I innocent back when she was working on the _Clue in the Diary._ Now that it been so long since her last case I can finally get rid that good for nothing detective. After placing the bomb Ned left the restaurant with bags.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Nancy and friends went to use the bathroom inside the restaurant they found to their dismay it was out of order. So, they decided to use the public restrooms in one of the restrooms nearby. After using the restroom the girls were staring and were eager to get back to the restaurant and eat. Out of the blue the girls hear a BOOM!, and rushed outside to see what it was. To their horror they saw the restaurant they were to eat at in flames.

Ned, unaware that the girl were not in the restaurant, upon seeing the restaurant explode cheered, thinking that he was successful in accomplishing his goal. In fact he was so happy he didn't notice his phone ringing.

Nancy though at first startled, started panicking and worrying about Ned, she called him on the phone. Ned picked up on the second try, Nancy relieved told him about the bomb and was glad that he hadn't gotten back to restaurant after returning his bags.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ned, receiving the call from Nancy threw his phone on the flower with anger. How could he have failed to realize that the girls left the restaurant, this was his gang's first of many terrorist attacks they had planned and they had failed. What made matters worse was the target for this first one was not only a detective but a son of a famous criminal lawyer! Immediately Ned started scheming another idea to get rid of Nancy, and grinned when he remembered that in two weeks from now was Nancy's senior Prom. He could easily kidnap her after the prom and hide her in an empty warehouse he found and get rid of her easily.

Nancy smiled exhaustingly as got into the front seat Ned 2017 Ford Mustang, her senior prom with Ned had been amazing. She had almost not gone had Ned not convinced her that she was missing a once in a lifetime opportunity, she was too concerned about the bombing two weeks ago. Ned had calmed her telling she could work on the case after the prom, and she agreed. Within five minutes Nancy was asleep, Ned smiled and started taking the car toward the abandoned warehouse as he had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy woke up at eight am and was surprised to see that as she looked around her she was in desolate room with only a bed and chair. She got up and headed to the door only to find that to her horror the door was locked. As she went to grab her phone, she realized it wasn't there, and neither was Ned. She started banging door and demanded that she be let out. Fifteen minutes after Nancy had got up Ned came in the room, Nancy relieved said, Ned we have to get out of here we're in trouble. Ned just smiled cunningly and said, No Nancy you're the one in trouble not me, let me explain remember Nancy back in the _Clue in the Diary_ when I convinced that i wasn't a criminal? Well I succeeded. I wanted to get rid of you but then I realized that would be easier of gained the trust of your pathetic family and friends, and I did by dating you. Nancy stood speechless, Ned laughed and said it worked. Unfortunately Ned continued you were to busy with cases after that. After you solved the _Mystery of the Thirteenth Pearl_ I saw my chance, unfortunately luck was on your side then and you escaped the bombing inside. Now however since I kidnapped you last night after you fell asleep there is no means of escape for you Drew, after I get rid of Hardy Boys with a bomb at Bayport High this coming Friday your next, and Ned walked away laughing evilly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the Drew household Carson Drew was walking around the house nervously, Nancy had reached home and it was nine in the morning, he knew his daughter would call home if she had plans to stay with her friends. When he didn't get any notification he knew something was wrong, to make matters worse Nancy wasn't picking up her phone. He called River Heights police and filed a missing report for Nancy, within and hour he received a call from Dave Gregory. Dave whom he met after Nancy solved her _mystery at shadow ranch_ case decided to quit his job in the military and join the secret service. What Carson Drew would hear from Dave would not only shock Carson but leave him angry. When Carson picked up the phone, Dave asked if Ned was Nancy boyfriend, and when Carson said yes and why this was important, Dave said that Ned was a criminal with knowledge in explosives, and that the police had now sent out a warrant for his arrest on grounds that they suspected him to be responsible of the bombing two weeks ago. Dave also shared the concern that, Ned might have been the one that had kidnapped Nancy with the intent to murder her, Carson Drew knew that this was true and that in the bombing two weeks ago Nancy was an intended target. Carson thanked God that his daughter was okay, but he was full of range inside he wanted to go and save his daughter, Dave broke his thoughts and asked Carson to let Dave find and rescue Nancy and promised to return her safely.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the warehouse Nancy wanted to reply back with angry retort, but she was too devastated to do so, someone that she had loved had betrayed and was now trying to kill her!

She held back tears that threatened to fall down, she would not allow Ned she her cry, she would not show that she was weak, Ned could see the tears threatening her eyes and mocked her before walking out. After he walked out, Nancy started crying not only had he tricked her and threatened her but her best friends and fellow detectives were in danger, and she had no way of warning them, she knew that if she did they would put a stop to it. Once Ned had stepped outside, one his members informed him that there was a search warrant out for Ned, Ned agreed that while the rest of the gang carried out the plan to bomb Bayport High. He would switch positions with Jed, the originally positioned guard. Little did Nancy and Ned know that Dave was on his way to save Nancy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave Gregory was furious, Nancy's life was in danger, and the one who was holding her captive was her own boyfriend. As Dave was reading Neds criminal background, something caught his eye. Immediately he knew that Nancy's was not the only life he planned on taking. Ned had murdered a young detective back in Ohio and ran away before the cops could get him, somehow Ned's portfolio had remain hidden, which was the reason that he hadn't been arrested so far, if it were not for his highly intelligent IT people his file might have never been found. Neds next target was none other than the Hardy Boys ! Dave quickly called and informed the detective to not let the two teen detectives out of the house because of the posed threat. Dave next had called an explosives team and told them to survey Bayport High 24/7 until otherwise notified, he then asked another couple secret service to standby at Bayport as well. As for Dave, he was going to save Nancy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the isolated area, Ned was talking to Nancy, telling her about how his plan to bomb Bayport High was going to start in just a few minutes. Nancy disgusted, spat at Ned and told him that he was a disgusting person and that he would be caught and detained. Ned slapped Nancy and left the room to go and tell his crew to go ahead and carry out the plan, Nancy helpless was furious, now that Ned had her phone there was no way for her to inform the Hardy boys that their lives were in danger. Meanwhile Ned's crew reached Bayport High but before they could put the bombs in place they were caught by secret service, who searched them and arrested them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After receiving the news, Fenton Hardy called down the two Hardys and told them about the threat. Frank and Joe were shocked, they hadn't even been working on a case and their lives had been endangered. Although they wanted to go out and look for the people who threatened them, they knew this was no laughing matter. Meanwhile, Dave was frantically trying to figure out where Nancy could be held captive by Ned, suddenly, the phone rang. Someone had seen a car looking like Ned's had passed by their neighborhood. The person told them that they suspected that Ned might be hiding out at an old abandoned shack there. Once he noted down the location of the caller Dave wrote it down, put it on his GPS and left to go and rescue Nancy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ned was furious, it has been fifteen minutes and he had heard from his crew, they had betrayed him. He knew that he couldn't go and search for them because their was a search warrant out for him. After sometime, Ned heard a rustle in bushes outside, and went outside to go and meet who he taught would be his group. However, once Ned stepped outside he found himself face to face with Dave. Ned, though at first shocked pulled out his gun and told Dave to leave the grounds, Dave refused and showed Ned his Secret Service badge, Ned realizing tried to shoot him, but he was too late and Dave's bullet hit him first and killed him. Nancy, hearing the shot started to worry who got shot, had Ned noticed an intruder and shot them ? However, what happened next shocked Nancy. Dave Gregory had burst in Nancy shocked asked Dave how he got here, as he was freeing Nancy, Dave explained the whole scenario to her. Dave's brilliant Nancy thought, but before she could say she told Dave the Hardy Boys life was in danger. Dave told Nancy that the group had already been caught and put in custody. " Dave you are brilliant" Nancy said, although she did not say something in heart told her this was what true love was, Ned had never reacted like this when Nancy was in danger, he had always panicked, as she reflected back she also noted that Ned never even seemed furious, as she looked into Dave's she could she the furry boiling inside them. "Let's get out of here tenderfoot," Dave said.


	4. Chapter 4

While on their Home Nancy asked Dave to stop for breakfast shed had been starving since she had only been given small meals during her ordeal with Ned. They ate their breakfast in silence, although Dave was thinking to himself "I should have Nancy out when I first met her at Shadow Ranch, if I had none of this would have happened." Dave decided that he would give Nancy some time to heal before asking her out

Oooooooooooooooo

Once they returned home, Carson Drew hugged his daughter and congratulated Dave on his success. Mr. Drew then handed Nancy a college acceptance letter, before opening it Nancy explained that she had applied to New York University. Nancy opened the letter and saw that she was accepted! Carson and Dave both congratulated her. Dave then announced that he was leaving and Nancy accompanied him outside. "Dave wait before you go. Dave tuned and replied "What is it Nancy." "Dave I just want to thank you for everything you did, you saved my life again and took care of Ned. "You are just such a caring and loving person and much better then Ned. "Nancy I, but before he could finish, Nancy kissed him, though at first surprised Dave returned the kiss passionately. After they broke apart Dave said "Nancy you love me? She replied " You know after you saved me today I had this feeling in my heart telling you were what true love was all about. " Well tenderfoot I've got to go and after another kiss Dave left. Nancy waved goodbye and went back inside her father and Hannah the news. "Congrats Nancy the detective said looking at Dave I know he will take good care of you."

Ooooooooooooooo

"Congratulations on graduating high school Nancy, you have worked so hard, your mom would be so proud of you." After thanking her Dad Nancy talked to her Helen and Emily, who congratulated her and announced that they were pregnant. "That so exciting you two, congratulations and good luck. Dave came over and congratulated Nancy and said "well tenderfoot I'll be visiting you every weekend. Nancy replied "unless I'm solving some kind of mystery, you know how mysteries like to follow me around. "Hopefully it won't impede my college studies though." Nancy and Dave kissed and went to work and back home respectively.


	5. AN

Hello all. Sorry I haven't been updating. I do plan on updating with Nancy and Dave getting married, I might skip her college years. But I will only update the next chapter if I know people are reading my story. Message me on if you like the story, otherwise I will take it down.


End file.
